For The Greater Good
by Mysterious Loser
Summary: -Crossover between Beyond The Beyond and Lunar:SSSC -Six years after the end of BtB- Finn is a dying man who is seeking Luna, but finds Laike first. Alex will have to rise again to protect his Goddess when worlds apart spiral out of control.
1. Pass the Whiskey

**Disclaimer: **If I OWNED Beyond the Beyond, I would've had a remake done…like…an EXTREME remake. If I owned Lunar, I would've turned it into an anime series. Oh yes I would've.

**A/N:** I see pain in my future.

No, seriously. I mean it. Go up to ANY serious gamer and ask them if they've ever heard of Beyond the Beyond. It's about as old as the Atari. Well, not really, but it's one of those games that never got any recognition. Though, I can't blame it. It was about as bad of a game as Quest 64. But, hey, I LIKED Beyond the Beyond. All right, enough of that.

So, I did a crossover between Lunar and Beyond the Beyond. And I'm about to yak your ears off for the next five minutes about it. I played Lunar and BtB at the same time, and I _actually_ saw some similarities in it, which prompted me to write this. But I'm really wary. Exactly _how_ many people are going to read this? I figure if I give a quick summary of BtB, maybe my chances will stand a little higher. If you're not interested, scroll waaaay the fudge down there to the beginning of the chapter. If you are, I'll give a brief synopsis of the game and then label a quick spoilers section to get you up to speed.

Beyond the Beyond basically deals with a kid named Finn whose father is a knight at his local kingdom, Marion, but lives with his father's friend, Galahad and family. Eventually, Finn, his dragon, Steiner, and the daughter of Galahad visit the castle to find out that a war has broken out in the neighboring country and that the Marion Kingdom has been overrun. Marion's Prince Edward is about to be executed, but with the help of Finn and co., he escapes. Thus begins a quest to try and save Finn's homeland, and, eventually, THE WORLD. (Bum, bum, bum…)

SPOILER SECTION (Where this story comes into play)

Read this if you care. If not, you can read a little more about BtB on the net, namely rpgdreamer(dot)com. Anywho, after Finn and co. save Marion Kingdom, they head to the neighboring country to take out the prime problem—the Emperor. But, as it turns out, the Emperor is being manipulated by a demon and his rogue band. During this time, Finn finds out that his father has been captured. Finn rescues him, only to learn that his father…is NOT his father. Finn's REAL family was a princess in the Marion Kingdom and the other a high ranking knight. A prophecy foretold that they would have a son (Finn) who was known as the "Great Light." The Great Light would save the world from the danger yet to come. They did not want this for Finn, and so they ran away. The king of Marion was worried what would happen if the Great Light's destiny was unfulfilled and sent Finn's surrogate father to find them. There was a battle, an accident which resulted in the deaths of of Finn's mother and father, and, in guilt, Finn's surrogate father took Finn under his wing. Which means that Finn is royalty, of course. Finn's surrogate father is thrown into the underworld and after the final demon boss is defeated, Finn goes to the underworld to rescue his surrogate father.

Man…I chopped that up.

Anyway, I just did all of that because I know I'm in a bad position here and just wanted to enlighten you guys. Please, even if you don't know what BtB is, please give it a chance. There's still lots of Lunar, lol.

…I see pain in my future.

All right, I've got a small chapter for you, but I'll put something more up another day. If you want me to provide a more in-depth story of Beyond the Beyond, PLEASE write me. I'd be happy to catch you up to speed…though I feel like I'm the only one lost in the dark here…oh man…

**For The Greater Good**

**Chapter One**

**Pass the Whiskey**

There were other times that he should've cared more about these kinds of situations. However, for the moment, anything rational conveniently skipped his mind. He had been known as a worrier and a chronic pessimist, but to see Nash Rumack in a place like this, one who was close to him would've known that these were terrible times. The stench of vomit underneath his table didn't seem to appease him, either. After the dreadful coughs had subsided, he wiped his mouth and chose to ignore the mess he had made.

It was pretty empty for a Saturday, leaving him company for three other tables besides his own. A man was gabbing away from across the room, but the magician paid him no mind. Or, at least, tried _not_ to. It was enough to make him ill for a second time, and he doubted that he could walk a straight line, much less clean up a puddle of angry stomach fluids.

A songstress was attempting to make her pay for the day on the stage closest to the counter, lights unevenly outlining her full regalia. She was a tiny woman with too much make-up to boot, and a voice that made Kyle's belching seem like a carefully orchestrated band. But if it wasn't coming from her, then he was far more wasted than he had imagined. He should've skipped this street, walked away from the bar—and he even _scolded_ himself, but temptation was too demanding and he had always been a gullible sort. What had made him give in, he still didn't know.

What was meant to be light tapping came as reckless thrashing, and he held his head in the crooks of his elbows, groaning with the taste of dry vomit still on his tongue as the songstress danced on the stage. Althena forbid that he _ever_ do this again. If anyone found him now, he would just as much deserved it. Then his reputation would be taken into account as well as his role in the reconstruction of his beloved homeland.

The half tankard of ale, blended with Scotch, taunted him from the tabletop, his eyes level with the wood that acted as his unspoken sanctuary, and he prayed that he wouldn't have to get up anytime soon. The sudden headache caught up to him, and the soft groans abruptly hailed down to become deafening moans.

It _would_ serve him right to be found out. Even his little secret couldn't be contained forever. But if someone like _Kyle_ found out, _then_ it would be catastrophic. It would be his own fault, anyway. Drinking solitary was even something that Kyle stayed away from, let alone becoming drunk. He felt the urge for another upheaval as his chest began to burn intensely, and Nash braced himself the best way that he could.

He couldn't do much as he hurled again, receiving glances from other patrons of the bar. Even the host pretended that he couldn't see the magician, and went back to cleaning shot glasses. The poor drunk wasn't going anywhere and there would be plenty of time to clean up the mess. The songstress paused a moment in between lyrics, but carried on after all was over.

He sputtered and again wiped the rest of the contents from his mouth with the help of his sleeve, coughing all the while. That's when he realized the sweat that had discharged all over his face and neck. All in all, the consequences were well deserved. He thought he muttered a slurred curse, tried to stand, but fell like a bag of bricks back onto the table. The tankard of ale tipped, but regained its composure miraculously. The drunk's demeanor would not be forgotten so easily, it told him.

Groaning again, he laid his face against the table and tried to close his eyes. The man from before went about talking again, bringing up words that actually made half sense to Nash. It had to do with something about Meribia, cookies, and the Ausa family. His eye peeked up over the side of his elbow, glazed about as much as a jelly doughnut, and his eyebrow arched just enough to skirt his eyelid.

The pounding headache was greater than before, like a dull sounding gong, and the nausea was rising to his chest again. He wasn't as drunk as before, but he still was capable of adding to the ever-growing mess under the table. Goosebumps formed along his forearms and the ends of his hair stood up on his neck, becoming itchy and uncomfortable. Even the sweat had begun to stick to his skin, making him feel dirtier than the whole fact that he was indubitably drunk.

The man was talking about boobs, now. Mia's boobs to be exact. Something about cup sizes. Nash didn't care. He was drunk, stupid, and crossed. When the intoxicated magician of Vane angrily stumbled over to the man and hurled his fist into the rambler's jaw, it took everything Nash had not to take a terrible tumble in the aftermath.

The man was on his back, crying probably. Through unfocused vision, even a blind man could recognize the helpless mess that was none other than Dross' employer.

"Ramus…?" Nash slurred, body wobbling and eyes half lidded.

Ramus emitted another wail throughout the bar.

\/\/\/

It's something short now, but the next one will be longer and include BtB characters. Please, let me know what you think. …(Don't hurt me…)

Mysterious Loser


	2. Once Upon a Time in Marion

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lunar or Beyond the Beyond.

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! Silverbird, I have the summary to Lunar almost completely typed out and will be giving that to you in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!

**\/\/\/**

**Chapter Two**

**Once Upon a Time in Marion**

The man and the dragon were approximately forty miles east of Marion Castle. They were huddled around a campfire, trying to stay warm. The man in the evergreen cloak was fixing a shabby rotisserie grill. The golden dragon rolled its eyes from its far off position, a low grunt coming from the back of its throat. The creature lowered its head to the ground and watched the man work.

"Several years you've been at this, and nothing changes, eh?" Though the dragon's voice was mature and deep, there was a hint of playfulness.

_Every time we travel, you know that I have to make grills from scratch. I don't see __**you**__ working._

The man looked up at the dragon, hood over his face, and turned his attention back to the heated food a moment later.

"Take the hood off. We've lost the monsters by now," the dragon shifted slightly to make itself more comfortable. "Besides, you could best whatever lurks out in these plains by now. If the Marion soldiers can do it, so can you."

_My ears are cold. Stop giving me a hard time._

"Liar," the dragon raised its head to give a yawn. "You're just worried that someone will spot us all the way out here. Someone you know _quite_ well."

_That doesn't bother me at all._ The man continued about his work, prodding the meat with a stick and stepping away from leaping flames when the meat crackled too much. The smell of food played on the dragon's taste buds. It realized that it hadn't had a decent meal in years. What the dragon wouldn't give for a real dinner.

"What's on the menu tonight? Goblin meat? Again?"

_You've never had goblin meat in your life. And meat is __**all**__ there is in the wilderness. Are you implying that I don't do a good job? There's a big bush over there you can eat if you think so._

"Ew, vegetables," the dragon scrunched up its face and stuck out its tongue. "There's not much you _can_ do when you're out in the woods. Just as long as that thing doesn't have something that's going to curse me as bad as Samson was that one time, I'm happy with whatever the catch is. Though I _do_ miss Annie's mom's cooking sometimes…" The dragon gave a soft chuckle, "Finn, you've grown up."

The man known as "Finn" stopped working long enough to imbibe his dragon friend's words. Many thoughts ran through his mind—thoughts that made him bitter and ones that made him sad. He withdrew his sword and began to saw away at the meat on the rotisserie. _Growing up is not the issue. One day, the deal __**will**__ be closed._

The dragon frowned, "Don't talk that way, Finn. You've been fine all these years. How do you know that anything's going to change now?"

_You know as well as I do that they never lie. We made a pact, and there's no way around it._

"But the lady from your dreams. Doesn't she have anything to do with anything?"

_Dreams are merely figments of the imagination. Dreams mean nothing._

"Finn…"

_How much do you want of this meat, Steiner?_

The dragon, Steiner, was quiet as he debated the matter for a moment. There seemed to be a part of him that did not want to let the topic go, but he merely said, "Just the backside. I think your sourness is contagious."

Finn ignored the remark as he ripped a leg from the rest of the animal's body and pushed it in Steiner's direction. The dragon took the meat in between two claws and held it up to his mouth.

"So, where are we heading tomorrow? Some place with _accurate_ information this time, I hope. The last four locations we've traveled to have been nothing but dead ends."

Finn sat down on the ground beside the fire. He felt tempted to remove his hood, but thought better of it in an area so close to the castle. He continued to stare into the fire.

_I thought we'd continue to head east. Perhaps to that little church that leads into the mountain._

It was the first time that either of them had thought back to their previous adventures in a long time.

"You mean…when Samson and Edward…"

_Yes._

"It's…been a while," Steiner looked up thoughtfully. He appeared to be nostalgic. "I wonder how they are doing."

Finn wiped the meat juices from his sword with a clean rag in his pouch. _One day, I want you to ask them._

"Finn…"

_I remember the woman._ Finn continued to look into the fire's blazing colors, _I remember the woman from my dream. There __**must**__ be some kind of connection._

Steiner used his long tongue to attempt to clean the meat out from between his teeth. "Ten seconds ago you said that dreams mean nothing. Figured you were lying, just being bitter. After all, we've been trying to find out what that dream means for more than five years now, Finn. I'm sure it's a little late for me to be asking this, but...What do you _honestly_ hope to achieve by finding out who this woman is?"

There was no movement from the man near the fire. Even his mind was subtle and unreadable. He was thinking hard, but not hard enough to channel a thought to the dragon's mind. A blind answer now would seem foolish, but every time a lead came up as a disappointment, Finn grew less and less uncertain of what it _was_ that he was looking for.

_The truth._

"The truth?"

_Yes._

Steiner looked skeptical. Though Finn was his best friend, there were times when the two could not agree on anything. There had been times like that when Annie had been around, too, but…

No. No that was gone now.

"But…But what if she doesn't exist? Those dreams, you say that they—"

_They come to me every night. The woman __**is**__ alive, Steiner. I'm positive of it._ Shaking his head, Finn turned his attention to the twilight sky. _The woman with the blue hair that runs like rivers down her back, and sapphire eyes that shimmer like the stars. I know that she is alive._ When the dragon remained quiet, Finn added, _I also know that you know her, too, Steiner._

"Finn, I…"

_You don't have to tell me everything, Steiner. I'm certain there are things I don't know about you just like there are things you don't know about me. It's all a part of life. Unstoppable._

The dragon sighed and lowered his head. Eyes peering into the fire, he said nothing more. It _was_ true that there were things that were meant to be kept from each other, that was a fact that couldn't be changed, but Finn and Steiner held a bond that kept them closer than anything. It was a bond that had formed ever since they had been brought into Galahad's family quite some years ago.

Finn was one who had nowhere he belonged. His true family had perished when he was far too young to remember them and had been brought in by Lord Kevins shortly afterward. Lord Kevins posed as Finn's father until he gave Finn up to Galahad. "Passed along like used clothes," is exactly what Finn said after he learned the truth that day. That day when he stood before the tombs of his mother and father. Finn was royalty. Finn was a _prince._

Shortly after moving in with Galahad, Finn found Steiner, who was injured, off the coast of Marion Castle. He had been with his father that day, training like he always had, once a month. Finn couldn't quite remember what happened that day, but Steiner had been with him ever since.

"You and I can understand each other," Steiner told him shortly after that. "It's like a secret bond, right? No one else can understand us." It was true. Finn was the only one who could understand Steiner for a while, but then Annie could hear his voice, too. And then, before the two knew it, so did the others. "It's both a good and bad thing, I suppose," were the dragon's thoughts on the matter. "But I miss our secret conversations when no one knew what we were talking about."

Now that these years had aged them, it was quite the opposite. Steiner could be understood by all, whereas Finn could not. He had delved into the Underworld to save Lord Kevins from a terrible fate, but took that fate upon himself as a heavy burden. Finn was a demon. Finn was cursed.

Finn was going to die.

There would come the time when Finn would have to pay his debt, and even Steiner could not save him. The boy had evolved into a man, but the reasoning was cruel. What had changed him was strict, but it kept Finn strong, and he was much worldlier than before. What had once been naivety had been transformed into knowledge. It was just a shame that the others couldn't see him now.

"Even the throne? You're going to forsake that?" Steiner couldn't believe it when he had asked Finn. "That's **your** birthright! After all, you're the Great Light! You're the next heir to the Marion throne!"

_It would be cruel of me to take it from Edward. I won't do it._

Finn…Still a good man. Still a kindhearted soul. Still Finn.

But even so, there were still the melancholy times when the boy was bitter about his fate. Steiner often wondered if Finn regretted his choices, but never had the nerve to ask him about it. Before, the boy had been playful and full of life. Now he just seemed cold and distant.

Steiner's ears perked up at the sound of rustling and Finn quickly jumped to his feet, bearing his sword.

"Who's there!" Steiner called out, climbing onto all fours. "Show yourself!"

There was a soft chuckle and a man stepped into the firelight.

"That's quite a campfire you've got going there. Mind if I join you?"

Finn and Steiner paused a moment to grasp an understanding of the older man. He wore a red beret, had dark, thick hair growing out from underneath it, and a bushy mustache and beard to boot. He pulled his goldenrod colored cloak around him to keep from getting too cold. His traveler's boots disturbed the land below him, crunching into the sands of the earth. The sheath that was tied onto his hip tapped against his leg, like a silent warning to Finn and Steiner that he was also armed.

Finn sheathed his blade and nodded.

"Go ahead and join us," Steiner invited.

"Mighty kind of you adventurers…er…that _is_ what ya are, right?"

"You could call us that," Steiner settled back down and Finn began to take more meat from the roast he had cooked earlier. Then, he gave a quick nod to Steiner. "Do you want something to eat?"

"If you don't mind," the man laughed and patted his grumbling belly. "I'll return the favor if ever our positions are swapped."

Finn nodded again and placed a hefty sized piece of meat into one of the pans he had in his pack. He handed it to the bearded gentleman.

"The name's Laike," the newcomer introduced. "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

"I'm Steiner," the dragon said and then gestured to his companion with his long snout, "and that's Finn."

"Can't the lad properly throw his own name?"

Finn quickly looked up at Laike, the comment offensive, and Steiner cleared his throat. Laike looked between the two, slightly catching his mistake.

"Finn…can't talk."

"Can't talk?" Laike blinked. "Bloody blazes…My sympathies be with ya, boy. I don't know what I'd do if I were in yer shoes."

"He's learned to live with it," the dragon replied.

"Has he now?" Laike leaned back and used the knife also given to him by Finn to cut his meat. "How can you be so sure?"

"Finn and I…have a pact. A bond, so to speak," Steiner's nostrils twitched. "I can read his mind."

"Well, fancy that," Laike began to laugh again, face heavenward as he held his belly with one hand. "That _is_ quite the pact! I've met my share of dragons, but this is a first."

"Share?" Steiner and Finn were both interested now.

"Bah," the older man picked a piece of loose meat out of his beard. "You don't want ta hear the ramblings of an old man. Aye, but I met them. Still…" Laike narrowed his eyes, "I've never met yer kind before. A gold dragon. Now that's a first for me."

"I…uh…" the dragon and his friend stared at each other.

"I know a boy just a little younger than ya who has met them, too. 'Course, I don't know how familiar ya'd be with them in these sorts of parts."

Steiner paused a minute, staring at the ground, and then turned his attention back to Laike. "Finn is looking for someone. Could you help us?"

"Looking for someone, eh? I've met lots of people in my years, but I'm not sure if I can help ya with whatever it is ya need."

"Finn says to consider it a favor in return for the fire and food." Laike glanced down at his plate for a moment and then looked to Finn.

"Mighty kind of ya, Finn. What can I do for ya?"

"It's a woman," Steiner began, "with blue hair and sapphire eyes. She looks like a princess, with gold and jewels and—"

"Well," Laike cut him off, "I must say that I've seen many lovely lasses in my time, whether they be royalty, a governess' daughter, or just a songstress from a bar. You'll have to be a little more specific than that if ya want to find this pretty, young damsel. Blue hair ya say?"

"That's what Finn says," Steiner concurred.

Laike turned to Finn. "That's quite a color. Almost as beautiful as the Blue Star herself. I'll tell ya, though. You won't be finding any blue hair beauties in these here parts."

Steiner snorted. "What makes _you_ so sure?"

"Just a hunch I have. I've been ta a lot of places and I don't think that there's anywhere around here that's got yer girl." Laike, as though he had forgotten about his meat, took the leg in both hands and bit down.

Finn watched him with curiosity. _I wonder what he's got up his sleeve. He doesn't seem to be like any ordinary traveler._

"What do you mean?" Steiner turned to his friend.

Laike glanced up, "Huh?"

"Oh," Steiner cocked his head back. "I…uh…I was talking to Finn. Sorry."

The older man paused for a moment, eyes moving between the dragon and the boy. A smile broke at his face, "You two are such a strange bunch. I suppose I could give ya a little more information in return for this fine meal here." He set the leg back down into the pan, "Far away is a completely different land than from here. I suppose you could get there by dragon a'course."

"Yeah, and how did _you_ get here, then?"

"Why, Steiner, that's why they call me an 'adventurer,' ain't it? Anyhow, this is about Finn, here, not me. If ya wanna get there, I'd start by heading south and see how far that gets ya. When ya start realizing that yer lost, yer in the right place."

"…Lost?" Steiner quickly turned his gaze to Finn to see if his friend had reacted the same way.

_Ask him how long it takes to get to this 'strange land.'_

"So…Laike…how long would you estimate it to be until we got there?"

"Oh, I'd say a few days or so. Maybe a little longer. Depends on how fast yer flying."

"…A few days?"

Laike chuckled and closed his eyes. Then he nodded, "Yup. A few days or so. I think you'll find exactly what yer looking for in those parts." He then turned his attention to the last of his leg, finished it, and set the pan down. Wiping the grease from his mouth, Laike stood up and said, "Been a pleasure meeting with ya. I'm hoping things turn out fer the better. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." He turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" Steiner immediately climbed onto all fours. "Why don't you come with us? You seem to know something about this place, and—"

"I'd love ta, but I'm just not that kind of guy. I travel alone, you see. And besides, I'm sure ya won't need my help at all."

He disappeared into the darkness, and a chilly breeze fluttered by, playing with the fire. Both the dragon and his companion stared at the place where the older man had sat, the pan with a bone on it sitting in front of the vacant spot by the fire.

Fumbling for words, the dragon lay back down and mumbled, "Weird guy."

_But maybe he's onto something…_ Finn stood up, bones creaking, and padded over to Laike's pan. _I think he knows more than he's letting on._

"What? You _really_ wanna try out his crazy idea? Come on, Finn. You've been _all_ the way around the world and even _under_ it! You're not seriously going to tell me that you believe a senile old guy's stories, are you?

_You have any better ideas?_

The dragon's snout snapped shut and he snorted. Then he lay his head on the ground, "…No."

_I thought so. I think we should head there, Steiner. See if it really exists, this distant land of his._

"I don't know who's crazier, you or him," the dragon readjusted his position and curled into a large ball. "All right, Finn, I know you won't stop thinking about it until we go. So let's just do it."

A smile cracked at the boy's face. _You're a friend, Steiner._

\/\/\/

"So," Nash's eyes narrowed. "What were _you_ doing in the bar?"

Once the magician could see all five fingers in front of his face, he and the large owner of Dross' former shop left. Ramus was still rubbing his swollen cheek.

"It was my break!" Ramus whined, holding his glasses in one hand and a washcloth that had been warmed by his own body heat in the other. "I _always_ go to the bar on my break!"

"I didn't know you drank," the magician continued to Ramus' shop with a slight stagger, the buzz not quite worn off.

"I don't. It's for the girls."

"What? You scope out _chicks?_" With an irritated sigh, Nash added, "Whatever, just stay away from Mia Ausa, you hear me, Ramus?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember this little crush of yours," the other said, mischievously.

Nash turned on him, "Want me to deal you another?"

"H-Hey now, no need to get violent all of a sudden! I'm trying to help you out here. I promise we've got the hangover cure back at my shop. Kind of a silent apology for what happened in the bar. So…we'll be friends after that, right?"

If looks could kill, Ramus would've been the first to know it.

"A-Anyway," Ramus continued, "business has really been booming lately. Lots of people come to my shop now…"

Nash squinted. "Oh, I see what you mean. That's why there's that big crowd in front of your shop, right?"

"Yes!" Then Ramus did a double-take, "I mean…oh no..."

There, feeding the circle around the mob was none other than Ramus' father, mayor of Burg, and very unhappy to say the least. The large boy quickly flocked to the front of the crowd, arms spread out and face full of fear.

"F-Father!" Ramus choked out, Nash bringing up the rear. "What an…unpleasant surprise. No! I didn't mean that! To what…can I owe this unexpected meeting to?"

The old man's furry eyebrows were scrunched and his lips were a well delineated frown, even through his white beard. The mayor clenched a fist and the mob turned on Ramus.

"You never write! You never visit! It's been **two** years, Ramus! You think I don't worry? You think I'm an inconsiderate parent!"

Suddenly, the crowd began to boo and hiss amongst themselves. Nash watched as the fat boy cowered under the weight of their disapproval.

"For shame! A good son should know better!" eyes were diverted and Master Mel's commanding presence overwhelmed the crowd. They were silent and his heavy eyes fell upon the perpetrator. "Ramus, I'm afraid that this calls for punishment!"

"Huh? What? But…But I—"

"Silence! If I refuse to let my own daughter get away with this kind of behavior, what kind of leader would I be if I were to let you! Your father sailed all the way from Saith here and told me of his sad story, tears in his eyes!"

Ramus, confused and scared, turned his attention to his father, who was holding a rag to his face. He appeared to be crying. "He's not sad! He just wants half of my business!"

There was more silence and then a unanimous chant of 'boos' around the crowd. Ramus knew he was in a losing battle.

"He had them all pegged from the start," Nash blinked, his sober state of mind still nonexistent compared to the massive amounts of alcohol still swimming around in his bloodstream. Nevertheless, he was coherent enough to see that Ramus was about to be executed, and rather badly.

"What!" Ramus' father, greatly astounded, held a hand to his heart and looked around the crowd for support.

He got it.

"What a spoiled child!"

"He should learn some respect! How could he say such a thing!"

"Punish him, Master Mel! Punish him!"

The beastman cut a strong hand through the air, silencing the crowd. All eyes fell back onto him, even those from poor, defenseless Ramus.

"I've heard enough. Ramus, for your pitiful and wrongful attitude toward your father, I hereby suspend any action coming and going from your store."

"…Did he just close my shop down?" Ramus' jaw dropped as the crowd around him cheered.

"I think he just closed your shop down," Nash concurred.

"What! But…M-Master Mel! You can't do that! How am I supposed to make a living? You're going to put me out of business? Please, reconsider!"

"I will do no such thing until you've proven to me that you can change your greedy and ill-mannered ways. Until then, I revoke the right to your shop." He quickly turned to the mayor of Burg, "You're more than welcome to spend your visit here in my manor, good sir."

"Thank you, Master Mel," Ramus' father bowed and looked back to Ramus, wordlessly. Then, the crowd disbanded and Master Mel and the mayor left.

"…F-Fine! I hate you all!" Ramus stomped his foot. But after a moment, he plopped down on the street corner and began to weep.

Nash stood above him, still half drunk, and rolled his eyes. "Look…Stop that. That's annoying, Ramus."

"I don't care!" the fat boy wailed, wiping at his face. "I can't believe this is happening! My stupid dad ruins everything!"

"Well, crying about it isn't going to get your shop back open, now is it?" Sighing, Nash squatted down to the other boy's level. "Look, why don't you come to Vane with me for a while? We'll figure out what to do with you and maybe what to do about your father."

"I'm not a magician," Ramus pointed out, bitterly. "I have **no** magical aptitude whatsoever."

"Would you rather I left you in the streets then?"

That idea did **not** seem like fun at all.

Sniffling loudly and rubbing his eyes again, Ramus asked, "What do you suggest?"

\/\/\/

There will be more characters introduced next time, I promise. I'm still wading out into the open with this thing, so I didn't want to write in too many characters. Please RnR and let me know what you think. And please don't flame me. Thanks!

Mysterious Loser


	3. In the Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Beyond the Beyond or Lunar.

**A/N:** Well, I definitely have more hits and reviews than I thought I would, which makes me happy. Please, continue to do so and let me know what you think!

**So I'm writing** my stories in **order of importance.** If you want to see more of **this story,** please review and tell me so, or vote in the poll on my author's page. Thanks much!

**For the Greater Good**

**Chapter Three**

**In the Aftermath**

Trumpets were sounding all throughout Marion Castle, laughter filled the streets, and crowds gathered around. It wasn't surprising, really. Everyone was excited to become acquainted with their new King and Queen of Marion. Now that Prince Edward was of age, the crown was going to be placed upon his head, along with the responsibilities of Kingship. He tried to pretend that he wasn't excited to receive his father's position, but anyone watching could see the anticipation twinkle in his eyes.

Now almost twenty, Edward felt like he could tackle the impossible, much as he had felt six years ago. He had everyone standing behind him, including his faithful guardian, Samson. Edward was rallying his men for the big day, one week from now. It was all spectacular, really.

That's right…in just one week, he would be married.

And Annie was going to be Marion's Queen.

She fidgeted at that thought.

_How did I ever get talked into doing this?_

Leaning out over the castle roof, she saw the hoards of people down below, celebrating and laughing below her. Everybody was getting ready for the wedding. Everybody was animated.

Everybody except her.

The wind roused her hair back, playing with solitary, blonde locks. Her dress ruffled against her legs. Gods how she hated wearing the thing. She hated being formal. But, most of all, she hated being a liar.

She _wouldn't_ be in this position now if _he_ had still been around. But he had left on Steiner's back, vowing to bring Lord Kevins back safely. Annie told him that she would wait for him, no matter how long it took. She would wait, and wait, and wait until he came back.

But he _didn't_ come back.

Then, a few months ago, Samson and Edward came by horseback to Isla village.

"I want you to marry me."

At least Edward was honest. And he didn't beat around the bush. And he was _there_ in her house.

She had been flabbergasted. Annie was certain that she was going to fall out of her chair. "…Pardon me?"

"I want you to marry me," he repeated, as though it had been no big deal at all.

"W…Why?"

He held out his hands to her. He looked so different than when they had last fought together. He had grown, matured, and was quite handsome. He lost the beret and sported a battle helmet for his travels across the precarious plains. He decorated himself in velvet and armor, something she had _never_ known him to do. He was a magician, not a swordsman.

His blonde locks fell into his eyes in a mysterious way. Even those eyes gave off a sparkle Annie had never known him to have before. Whoever Edward thought he was now, it was _not_ the same man from six years ago.

"I…I never wanted to be the one who stood between you and Finn," he confessed. "He knew you longer and vice-versa. But…But I want you to know that I've always had feelings for you."

Samson was in the room, too. He had aged since their travels, but the sharp glint in his eyes never vanished. He was sitting at Annie's table, silent as always. His chiseled face turned toward Annie's mother and father, who were situated in the far back, near the stairs. As big as he was, it was still intimidating to Annie whenever she was around him.

Maybe that's why she didn't say 'no' to Edward that day.

"Finn's gone," Edward went on. "I felt the need to let you grieve and move past him before coming here, but…"

"He was _your_ friend, too," she shot back, though tried to keep as pleasant as possible.

Edward's arms hung at his sides, "I know…And I miss him a lot."

"Then why this all of a sudden?"

"Because…" The Marion Prince found the courage to meet her eyes again, "Because you deserve to be happy, Annie. And I've waited for you a long time. Please say that you'll be my wife."

Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he _was_ really just waiting until Finn exited the picture.

But it was never any excuse for why she said 'yes' that day.

Even though her mother and father were for it, and her brother wanted her to be happy, she couldn't understand why she had said 'yes.'

Maybe he loved her, but Annie didn't love Edward.

"Princess…"

And there she was, leaning over the wall of Marion Castle, wishing so bad that she could fly.

"I told you that 'Annie' is just fine, Samson," she called over her shoulder, hands still gripping the stone of the wall. "We've known each other for far too long to be formal."

"My apologies."

Heavy footsteps fell in beside her, and Annie sighed. She didn't know what to say to him or how to get out of this mess she had put herself into. More than anything, she didn't want to be _here._

"If I jumped, do you think anybody would miss me?" Annie found herself asking, though she didn't know what had prompted her to.

Alerted, Samson's attention whirled on her, eyes wide. "What?"

"No, nothing. I'm sorry." After that, she couldn't find the strength to face him. He would be glaring at her now, she was sure. Angry for saying such a thing.

"You don't…love the Prince, do you?"

Her fingers curled into a fist. Perhaps she had made it that obvious all along. But she hadn't thought that Samson would ever be the one to guess it.

"…I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I figured," his voice was low and soft, something she hadn't expected from the mighty Samson. "I think…somewhere deep down…he knows it, too."

"I'm so, so sorry," she sniffled, feeling the burden of guilt weighing down on her. She hated lying, and she hated hurting her friends. But this…this was…

"Stop apologizing," he commanded, though his voice stayed the same. "There's nothing to be done about it. But…if you didn't love the Prince, why did you agree?"

It was the same question she was asking herself. "I don't know. I just don't know. I thought that maybe I could get over Finn. I thought that maybe I could learn to love Edward back, but…I don't know."

"Lying to yourself is almost as bad as lying to others."

_What is he, a mind reader?_ He could hit every problem squarely on the head, as though he had lived her problems numerous times. Samson wasn't just a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He was a master strategist and manipulator as well.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, shoulders slouching. "But if I tell him, he'll be sad."

"And you'd rather be miserable?" Samson shifted his whole body so that he was staring down at her. "Annie, once you take those vows, there's no getting out of them. Not for Edward, and certainly not for the people. Do you understand that?"

She did. She understood that better than anyone.

"What should I do?" she asked, eyes searching his for an answer worthy of taking her troubles away. "What's best, Samson?"

The ends of his lips twitched, and he looked away.

Maybe he didn't have an answer either.

\/\/\/

"Al—ex!" a voice rang throughout the mountains of Burg like a song, and a tiny white body with two wings panted while flapping through the air. "Where is he _now?_"

Eyes darting from side to side, Nall the small, white dragon soared up the mountain range, mumbling and cursing. Luna would be _most_ displeased if he couldn't find her "Honeybunch" in time for dinner. That…and…well…Alex's parents would be upset, too.

On the outskirts of town, Nall had a sinking feeling that Alex was playing Dragonmaster again, reminiscing on the days of old when Alex actually _had_ been a Dragonmaster. Maybe the boy regretted forsaking his powers, and maybe he didn't. Either way, it was a horrible thing having to search for him everyday, _all_ day.

"Why can't he do anything _productive?_" Nall complained, nearing the top of the hill. "Why does he have to be so _lazy_ and run off like he's ten instead of seventeen?"

He caught a blur of green from the top of the hill and he growled. There Alex stood, staring down at Dyne's monument, like _always._

"Alex, you _know_ where the guy is, you _know_ he isn't dead, and you've _already_ played Dragonmaster before! So why the returning interest in this silly old hill with this silly old monument?" Nall released an exasperated sigh, slowly letting his body fall to the ground.

When Alex turned to Nall, his face was hard and staid. The white dragon was about to ask him what was on his mind when the boy stepped back and pointed to the ground in front of the marker.

"I don't know if he thought that I would just happen to come here, but he left a letter, Nall."

"Old man Laike?" Nall's jaw dropped. "Saying what? And how come he didn't just come and confront you directly, like he always does?"

Alex shrugged and leaned down, fingering the note. He appeared distracted, which wasn't unusual for the boy who had always had adventurous dreams of big battles and unexplored sights. But something was different this time around. He just continued to finger the letter, chewing on his bottom lip.

"He wrote something about another dragon…One that Ghaleon wasn't able to get his hands on."

"You mean me?"

Alex shook his head and turned back to his friend, smiling, "A gold dragon."

Much as they both had expected, Nall was taken aback, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Huh!" was all that the animal was able to make out, but Alex was sure that there were plenty more things other than 'huh' running through Nall's mind.

"That's right," Alex nodded. "I agree with you on one thing though. Why he sent a note rather than just talk to me directly is beyond me. But I imagine that where a note is left behind, Laike will be sure to follow."

Nall tilted his head to one side, "You're not thinking of another adventure, are you? Luna's not gonna like this."

"Oh, come off it, Nall. I never said anything about that. But it sounds pretty important. Maybe we should listen to what he has to say." Alex walked past Nall down the hill, leaving the little dragon to sulk.

"But you're not a Dragonmaster anymore, Alex."

Nall expected a sour remark, but heard chuckling instead.

"Yeah…I know."

Nall whirled around, Alex's shining face looking up at him, waiting to catch up. Nall's wings began to flap and the animal was soon circling above his friend's head. "So, say, if Laike _does_ come to visit us, you'll let me in on the conversation too, right? After all, it _is_ a dragon we're talking about here. That's like…my brethren or something, right?"

"Of course, Nall."

"Oh, yeah, and what about Luna?"

"What about her?"

"Well, you're gonna tell her, too. I mean, you kind of _have_ to."

Nall landed on Alex's shoulder and Alex reached up to scratch behind his ears, "Of course I'll tell Luna."

"That's good."

Nall smiled, though Alex's desire to meet another dragon was a little unnerving, as strange as it sounded. The little dragon was usually the go-getter, the one who liked adventures the most. But after what happened with Ghaleon, it made him a little worried about doing outside adventures.

…Ah, who was he kidding! He hadn't been this excited since he, Ramus, and Alex had agreed to visit the White Dragon's Cave together two years ago.

But…still…

"You all right, Nall? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"Huh?" Nall left his perch on the boy's shoulder and circled around him before flinging off toward Burg. Before he was out of ear's reach, he called back, "Yeah, I'm fine."

\/\/\/

Everywhere he turned, Nash Rumack was rewarded with wary stares and whispers behind his back. Ramus wasn't in any better shape, cowering behind the magician as he watched people point and make murmured remarks in his general direction.

"Nash…I feel uncomfortable."

"Quit your whining," Nash managed to get out through gritted teeth. "They're not used to seeing a newcomer in Vane, especially after its fall."

"Oh yeah? Then why am I _here?_" Ramus cried out in complete pain after Nash elbowed him in the gut.

Turning the corner, Nash pulled Ramus behind a wall of a residential building where he thought no one could see. He gave out a large sigh and fell back against the wall, realizing that he no longer had any alcohol in his system from walking it off. Unfortunately, that also meant that his problems were back to reality, even more so than before. Nash's eyes were cast down to the ground, and he knew that Ramus was staring at him, but, frankly, he couldn't care less.

"Nash?"

"Look," the magician spat, having no choice but to come clean. "I'm gonna tell you right now that Vane's not what it used to be."

"I see that."

Nash shot him one of the best death glares he could muster before continuing, "After the whole episode with Ghaleon, we worked _hard_ to restore Vane to its former glory. And…well…it hasn't happened yet. Shortly afterward, an old man came to see us. He was quite a strange man, curious with our way of life."

"I thought Vane didn't like newcomers."

Sliding down the wall and falling onto his bottom, the magician reached out to pluck several blades of grass from the ground. "We don't…but this man…he's amazing."

"How's that?"

"He has absolutely _no_ idea about the history of Vane, or even of our neighboring cities. It's really strange, but he's absolutely one of the most brilliant magicians I've ever seen. Lemia, headmistress of the guild, appointed him as the next Premier right away."

"For a newcomer?" Ramus crossed his arms. "You seem bitter."

"Shut up!" Nash threw the grass blades he had in his hands at the fat boy. "What would _you_ know?"

"Gah! Sorry, sorry!" Ramus brushed the grass from off of his shirt. "So, what happened next?"

"Well…so…" Nash dragged that last word out for as long as he could. Secretly, he didn't really _want_ to continue, because then that would mean that…

"Then _I_ came along," a third voice surprised the two, and they whirled around to see a man in long red and black robes approach them. "Naturally, Arawn picked _me_ to be his disciple. I _am_ the best magician outside of our dear Premier…" the man leaned down, sneering at Nash, "…don't you think, Nashy boy?"

Nash shot daggers in the other man's direction and climbed to his feet. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is a _country bumpkin_ trait, James?"

"It's not considered eavesdropping when everyone on the streets can hear you." The one called 'James' turned to give Ramus a quick reconnaissance and then sneered. "Arawn and Lemia won't be happy to find out that you've brought outsiders into Vane. Especially big, ugly, fat ones."

"Hey!" Ramus balled his fists but James paid him little attention before shifting his eyes back to Nash.

"So spill it, loser. Why'd you bring the outsider?"

Nash crossed his arms, "I happen to _know_ this outsider, James. I'm going to ask Arawn and Lemia to test his wits and let him into the Guild."

James had the gull to laugh, and Ramus wondered what was so funny. Apparently, by the way he backed down from the other man, Nash knew.

"Is that right?" Haughtily, James flicked a lock of his ebony hair from his face. "You _really_ think that Arawn and Lemia have _anything_ to say to you after that little stunt you pulled earlier? I highly doubt it."

"What?" Ramus's gaze vacillated back and forth between the magicians.

Nash growled and rubbed one arm nervously.

"Oh, he didn't _tell_ you?" James leaned in, a light inflection at the end of his sentence. He leaned in closer to Ramus, eyes like narrow slits and his brows hanging over them, eerily.

"Shut up," Nash cut in. "I'll go to the stupid ruins."

"A little late for _that,_ don't you think? Arawn's already assembled a team to go out there and investigate."

"It originally was _my_ mission, so _I'll_ be the one to do it." Then, Nash turned to Ramus, "He's coming with me."

The larger boy staggered backwards, glasses nearly tumbling from his face. "Huh! _Me!_"

"If we retrieve _it,_ he gets to join the Magic Guild, understood?"

James offered up his profile, blowing air out through his lips. "Who made _you_ in charge?"

"Look, I said that I'll go—I'll even go right _now_ if I have to. I…I just…"

Nash's shoulders slumped in defeat, and his face beheld such a kind of anger that Ramus had never seen before. The magician evidently had something to say, but something was holding him back.

"We—ll…I don't know…"

"Right now!" Nash blew up. "Right this very second! Don't let Arawn send _anyone_ out there but _me!_" Then, turning, he grabbed Ramus by the arm and yanked him back out into the street.

"N-Nash!" the other man stumbled, not able to keep up as easily with the other man. "What's going on?"

But Nash was off in his own little world, angry and stormy as it was. Ramus was sure that if the magician _could,_ he'd call in every thunderstorm from miles around and give Vane the rainiest day they had ever seen.

Whatever had Nash so worked up was probably the reason he had been so drunk in Meribia's bar.

And if that was the case…

Ramus hoped he stayed alive long enough to ask Nash what this was all about.

\/\/\/

Still introducing characters, still building up for plot…Sorry it's taking so long and it's kind of short and boring right now. Please continue to review and tell me what you think. And, of course, please don't flame me. I know that this story could use work, but I don't want to be flamed about it. Thanks.

Oh, and for SilverBird, I most DEFINITELY have not forgotten you! I still have that summary written out and ready to be sent. It's on my other computer and I've got to dig it up, but I promise you'll still get it. Very much promise. I'm sorry for being so lazy and taking so long.

ML


End file.
